Is Inuyasha Hot?
by Mishelledor23
Summary: One-shot. An encounter at a hot spring leads the gang to have an important discussion about Inuyasha's hotness.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but I can dream!

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, "You need a bath!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "Why just me? The rest of you don't smell that great either you know!"

"Sit!" _Slam!_ Kagome knelt by Inuyasha's prone form and tried to keep her tone even.

"I _meant_ that your wounds need to be cleaned before I bandage them again or they might not heal correctly!" Her voice dropped. "And yes, you do smell bad." Inuyasha's response earned him another "sit". Ignoring the bickering going on before them, Sango turned to Miroku.

"You should probably bathe as well, it's important that you heal properly too." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"For all Inuyasha complains about being a half-demon, I sure wouldn't mind having his healing abilities." A devilish grin came to his face. "You know Sango, if Inuyasha really doesn't want to take a bath maybe you'd like to…"

 _Smack!_

With a brilliant red handprint on his cheek, Miroku calmly announced that he was going to take a dip in the hot spring. Inuyasha gave Kagome his worst look before snarling that fine, he'd go too.

Kagome groaned and slumped against one of the trees. _Trying to get him to do anything is like pulling teeth! Can't he ever co-operate? Even once would be great!_

Sango patted her friend's shoulder soothingly. Truth be told, Sango was kind of with Inuyasha on this; they _did_ smell bad, and his nose was far more sensitive than hers. She'd invite Kagome to bathe after the men returned. A sudden rustling noise caused her to turn.

 _Stupid Kagome. My injuries are healing just fine, I'm not some wimpy human like the rest of you._ No sooner had he thought the words when he hissed at the hot water's touch. Despite his tantrum earlier, he had to admit that his sore muscles already felt better. But he never would understand his friend's obsession with bathing; scent was how he kept track of them and washing it away all the time annoyed him. Though he'd learned to track Kagome by the weird-smelling stuff she put in her hair that made it soft. Not that he'd checked. But he had been thoroughly confused by the bottle. He couldn't read much, but he made out the word "poo". Why the hell was Kagome putting poo in her hair and why did it smell nice? Inuyasha sighed contentedly. _Kagome's era is weird._ Miroku smiled wryly at his friend. It seemed like Inuyasha lived in a constant state of denial. You'd never know by the happy smile on his face that ten minutes ago, he'd been face-down in the dirt and cussing up a storm. He looked up when he heard the sound of something approaching.

"After him!" Kagome shrieked. The fox scampered away with the stolen item dangling from it's teeth. Sango grabbed her boomerang and she followed Kagome into the woods.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Kagome scream. He stood and looked around in alarm. Where had her voice come from? Miroku was on his feet as well, ready to attack whatever was on its way to them. A fox burst from the bushes with something white and lacy in its jaws, followed shortly behind by Kagome and Sango.

Four embarrassed screams shook the forest. The fox dropped its prize in shock and ran.

"Sit!" Kagome squealed, snatching up the bra the fox had dropped. The impact of the splash knocked Miroku off his feet and back into the water. Sango had turned around and was staring intently at the tree in front of her, face beet-red.

"We're going to go now! Bye!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and the two fled back to the campsite. They sat down, both still brilliantly red. Shippo and Kirara looked at each other and shrugged when no explanation came. Miroku and Inuyasha returned a few minutes later. The monk seemed to be the most composed of the four, but Inuyasha looked like he wanted to die right there. They sat down and started eating the fish Shippo had prepared and the awkward silence stretched on. Finally, Miroku sighed.

"I think we need to be adults about this. The five of us live in close quarters and these things are bound to happen."

"Yeah," Sango interrupted, "but normally it's because _you_ are being a lecher."

"It was an accident!" Kagome squeaked. Miroku struggled to keep his calm expression.

"There's no need for shame, after all, we've seen Inuyasha bare-chested multiple times."

 _Sure, but there's a difference between seeing his chest and seeing his…_ Kagome's blush deepened. Sango's eyes took on a mischievous glint. Perhaps it was cruel to tease the hanyou, but after everything he'd put Kagome through, she figured a little harmless teasing was the least he deserved. And an opportunity like this was too good to pass up!

"You know I've wondered about that." Everyone stared at Sango, no one quite sure where this was going.

"Well, Miroku and I get injured too, but Inuyasha is always the quickest one to shed clothing when he needs bandages."

"I fight way more than you guys, so I get hurt the worst!" Inuyasha's voice was getting higher and higher every time he spoke.

"Or," Sango continued, "You do it because you want Kagome to ogle you." Inuyasha and Kagome's shrieks made Sango nearly lose her composure.

"I do not!"

"Sango!"

Catching on to what she was up to, Miroku chimed in.

"She has a point, I have wondered why it's always Kagome that treats Inuyasha's injuries."

"Well, b-because," Kagome stammered, "the medicines are from my time, so I know how to use them!"

Inuyasha nodded vigorously in agreement. Still very confused by all this, Shippo asked,

"Why don't you teach us how Kagome? With Naraku getting stronger, we should know how to treat wounds right?" Kagome stared into those innocent blue eyes and had no idea what to say. Sango decided to come right out and say it.

"I still think it's because you want Kagome to see you and think you're hot." Miroku's smile froze on his face. If Inuyasha's face got any warmer, you could fry an egg on it. Kagome was making strangled noises, desperately thinking of a rebuttal, but none came.

"What?" Sango asked impishly, "Jakotsu noticed it too. What is it he said?" Sango pitched her voice to imitate Jakotsu.

"Those doggy ears are sooooooo cute!" This was the final straw. The group, minus the hanyou burst into gales of laughter. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he shuddered at the memory. Taking a deep breath, he bellowed into the night.

"CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT?!"

FIN

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And the short answer to the question is, of course YES Inuyasha is hot!


End file.
